A pair of optical fibers are often connected by installing each fiber in a hole in a precision ferrule, and positioning the ferrules in alignment with their tips abutting. A first or socket ferrule lies in the rear half of an alignment sleeve of a socket connector. A pin connector is mated to the socket connector by projecting the pin ferrule into the sleeve until the tips of the ferrules abut, the socket ferrule being spring biased forwardly so it can deflect rearwardly. Although the sleeve must hold the two ferrules precisely concentric when possible, it is desirable if the sleeve can receive a pin ferrule that is slightly misaligned with the socket ferrule. The sleeve must remain in the socket housing when the connectors unmate and the pin ferrule is removed, and yet it is desirable if the sleeve, or a hood that surrounds the sleeve, can be readily removed for access to the ferrule and fiber front faces, for cleaning and polishing of the ferrule, and for cleaning or replacement of the sleeve and hood.